Táctica y estrategia
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Son momentos, buenos y malos y terribles y maravillosos y compañía mutua y un eterno Sakura-chan que le dibujan sonrisas, como en un boceto de Sai. Para Reveire.


**Renuncia: **Naruto es de Sakura. Er, Kishimoto.

**Prompt:** #013 [Los Cuervos de las Navidades Pasadas; Fandom Insano]

**Advertencias:** lo repito hasta el hartar, Semi-AU. EWE.

**Dedicado:** a la adorable **Rev-chan**. Por las fiestas y el pavo que yo no comeré y todo eso. Espero que te guste este fic mediocre y te mando abrazos asfixiantes :3

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>akura Haruno se enamora dos veces en toda su vida.

La primera es todo menos sutil, es asfixiante, y nada bonita.

Para él no es tan complicado. La ve como a una compañera de equipo, nada más. Nunca hace amago de dar otra impresión, nunca la mira con cariño ferviente ni le sugiere que tomen paseos por las calles de Konoha y Sakura sólo puede tropezar y rezagarse y volver a intentarlo (espérame Sasuke-kun), para tropezar nuevamente. Sasuke no le concede el deseo de alcanzarlo y duele.

Realmente Sakura no está segura de cómo es que le gusta (y Sasuke tampoco lo entiende, es que la mira con ligera consternación, sino es molestia). Años más tarde como amigos, pasean el uno al lado del otro, una vez que él ha vuelto de la oscuridad, y Sakura sigue sin encontrar una razón, aún después de tanto tiempo.

Es que al comienzo fue todo lágrimas derrochadas y aflicciones que una niña de trece no necesita y se supone que el primer amor es hermoso, no obstante—nunca hubo un nosotros, Sakura.

_Ya veo_.

Y Sakura es capaz de contar con los dedos todas las ocasiones en que ella ha llorado y sufrido por causa de Sasuke, desde su partida en antaño. Y le pesa ese dolor, le pesan los sollozos, las noches en vela, los sacrificios, el final feliz que parecía extinguirse, los «Eres una molestia».

Sasuke le pide perdón, varias veces, muchas veces. Y Sakura sonríe, preguntándose qué ha sido de las mariposas en el estómago.

Porque le quiso, realmente. Quizá fue un capricho al principio, pero…

_Pero ya no más Sasuke-kun_.

Y ambos lo comprenden y está bien, en serio. Sasuke no necesita esa clase de cariño, sino uno fraternal que ella y Naruto están dispuestos a darle. Y Sakura saluda a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, quienes viajan por el mundo con Sasuke, cuando viene de visita a Konoha, y considera que no tiene que preocuparse, Sasuke está en buenas manos.

Y son esas emociones abrasadoras de la primera vez las que provocan que en la segunda Sakura no se percate.

Es todo más sutil, en cambio. Son momentos, buenos y malos y terribles y maravillosos y compañía mutua y un eterno Sakura-chan que le dibujan sonrisas, como en un boceto de Sai. Y todos los demás lo ven, todos menos ella.

Naruto está ahí, siempre. Y ella, sin querer, se acostumbra a sus cuidados, a sus pláticas, a las bromas y visitas constantes al Ichiraku. Se acostumbra a perderse en sus pupilas azules y dientes pulcros y eternamente blancos. Se acostumbra a que la irritación de que la siga a todos lados se evapore igual que el vaho en un tazón de ramen y no es sino hasta que Sasuke regresa que Sakura por fin lo sabe, al escoger al Uzumaki por encima de él, casi involuntariamente.

Y siente algo de pavor. Pavor diminuto e inofensivo, que existe, sin embargo.

Pues hay otras en el mundo, y aunque Naruto puede tenerlas a todas en la palma de su mano prefiere acompañarla a ella y le dice que no se angustie, que puede que no sepa cómo crear un antídoto o manejar un títere o amaestrar a un perro, pero _sé que soy un experto en Sakura Haruno_. Y Sakura niega, con diversión, y su latido se acelera—en un bum, bum.

Siempre tuvo la facilidad para expresarle todo a Sasuke, y con Naruto no es así. Con Naruto son ganas de tomarle de la mano y susurrar: «Lo hiciste Naruto, te ganaste mi corazón, así que te lo entrego y más vale que lo cuides y no lo pierdas, ¿entendido?» eclipsados por inseguridad y nervios, y duda de si lo merece en verdad, cosas con la que Sakura nunca ha lidiado antes.

Y por eso ella no se dice convencionalmente.

— Eres un imprudente.

«Ten más cuidado, tonto. Puedes lastimarte».

No como a Sasuke.

— ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo, Naruto!

«Sabía que podías conseguirlo. Estoy orgullosa de ti».

Si bien Sakura es la clase de chica que se enoja y no le supone conflicto alguno soltar un par de golpes, y que si se entristece llora a raudales para luego recomponerse, expresa su afecto por Naruto de otras formas.

— ¿Te sobra algo de dinero para ramen?

«Comamos juntos».

Y son significados, significados ocultos que Naruto capta porque se trata de ella y no hace sino reír antes sus palabras, antes de que repita lo feliz que es a su lado. Y comente que Minato está orgulloso de ella por cuidarle tan bien, seguro. Un cosquilleo la recorre de los pies a la cabeza y entrelazan sus manos y ella guarda silencio al decirle lo que siente.

Porque en toda su vida Sakura Haruno ha experimentado el amor en dos ocasiones.

— Yo también te quiero, Sakura-chan.

Naruto Uzumaki sólo en una.


End file.
